Themes of HitsuHina
by Sky's Fox
Summary: A bunch of themes for all the HitsuHina lovers out there. My first HitsuHina story, so please no flames!


**Hi everyone! This is my first story on this account, so please, only constructive critisism! My sister (Check my profile for her Pen name; She's an aspiring author, and if you want to read something AWESOME, you have got to read her stories!) also wrote a few themes. Also, I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters. I just write about them. **

1. Smile

His smile always brightened up her world, making the sun shine brighter, the birds sing louder and children laugh louder. She couldn't believe how bright her world got and how loud the newborns laugh was as the baby girl giggled up at her father, as he wore the biggest smile she had ever seen.

2. Love

Love is a tricky, sneaky, painful thing. It can twist your mind to think one thing, when in reality, it's the opposite. She had learnt that the hard way. The hard, confusing way that had put her in the fourth division barracks for months. But when she realised that her childhood friend was the one that assured everyone she was sane, that she could recover from Aizen, she knew that she was in love with him. She had true love; and she was NOT going to blow it.

3. Happy

He had thought the happiest day of his life was when he married the girl of his dreams; He didn't realise how wrong he could be. He had never felt as happy as he cradled the giggling little girl in his arms, looking at his wife and back with pure joy.

4. Sad

The sorrow overwhelmed her as she cradled her fiancé's head in her lap, her eyes searching his face for any signs of life as the blood pooled beneath them, ruining her wedding dress and staining his tuxedo. She didn't think it was possible to be that sad as she wailed to the heavens before the altar.

5. Angry

He felt the rage boil inside; he heard the angry roar of Hyronimaru as he lunged at the brown haired man, blades clashing as they fought. He couldn't feel his wounds as he roared at the man, stealing a glance at the downed peach girl, lying half dead on the ground below them.

"AIZEN!"

"Toshiro-kun."

6. Hatred

She hated herself. She hated herself for letting him trick her. Hated her for thinking he was a source of comfort. She couldn't believe what she had said; what she had DONE. She had defied her superiors, not listening to them as she clung to the last slivers of hope she had left in the decaying illusion that was her world. But most of all, she hated herself for putting him through that, being blind to the hurt in his eyes as he watched her swoon over a fake captain.

"I'm sorry... Shiro-chan..."

7. Betrayal

He knew she had betrayed him, chose someone else over him. He knew he should let her go, move on, meet a nice girl that would trust him and actually listen. A girl that could see the hurt in his eyes whenever the peach girl talked about her 'cool Aizen-taichou'. But he knew he couldn't do that to himself, to her. He knew he should walk away. But he found himself push away the betrayal and stand behind her, helping her, pushing her on, waiting for her to realise, he had always been there for her, no matter how long it took.

8. Unexpected

"Hi, could I have a peanut butter, tomato, cheese, lettuce and jelly sandwich, with a side of gravy and mayonnaise. Oh, and an apple and mince meat pie. Oh, and also a soda. Thank you!"

The peach girl thanked the vendor, not noticing the odd stares she received from the vendor and her white haired husband.

"Ano, Momo, are you ok? You HATE tomato and lettuce."

The captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

*THUD*

He had a MAJOR headache when he woke up later that night.

9. Forgiven

He never forgave himself for when he had injured her. He had punished himself afterwards though, but that still did not rid him of the guilt of his actions. He always had nightmares of the scene; except he would always make sure she died. Every time he would awaken screaming in a cold sweat, until the peach girl would run in, throw herself onto his bed and pull him into a comforting embrace, burying her head into his snowy hair so the mini blizzard in the room wouldn't manage to get to her face. She would sit like that with him until he calmed down and the snow was gone, smiling at him and reassuring him that he was forgiven. But he would never forgive himself.

10. New Arrival

The whole of the Gotie 13 was excited at the news of a new recruit. Apparently, the new shinigami was to be a third seat in the 5th division. The new recruit was handsome and strong. But what bothered Toshiro the most was that the new guy was tall. Momo had been going on and on about him. This made Toshiro want to hurl. What did that guy have that Toshiro didn't? The supposedly short captain grumbled as he walked to the 5th division barracks.

"Momo-chan, you're really good at this, aren't you? I think we're going to be REALLY good friends!"

"Really? Me too!"

He heard two voices giggle, making his blood boil.

'Momo-chan'? Only HE was allowed to call her that. If he wanted too.

He burst through the door, making the two people jump. He scowled when he realised how close they would've been before he entered.

"Hi. You must be the new guy. I'm Captain Hitsugaya."

He replied coldly, taking a step towards Momo as he glared up at the tall man.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I guess it's good to let you know that Momo and I plan to go out soon. You ARE her childhood friend, right?"

Hitsugaya looked shocked before it melted into a hateful glare as he pulled the peach girl closer. No way in HELL would he let her date that guy.

"She must not have told you I'm her boyfriend."

Momo jumped at this, looking at the boy like his hair had turned black.

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Oh really?"

Toshiro smirked, before turned to Momo and pulled her in to a short, sweet kiss.

Behind a flower pot Matsumoto high fived Rukia, both girls turning to a crying Renji who paid them $20.

11. Dream Land

At first, her dreams were filled with books, glasses and brown eyes, which reassured her and comforted her through it all. She dreamt of marrying the man, growing old with him. She always told her childhood friend about these dreams, never seeing the pained look in his eyes when he wasn't in them, and she was oblivious to the deeper meaning of him questioning where he was at that moment in time. But after the browned eyed man nearly killed her, after she had healed from the pain, and after her childhood friend stood by her, were her dreams filled with snow, dragons made of ice that glimmered and shone in the light, awe striking emerald eyes and a rare laugh that only she could coax out of the boy, that she realised she loved. He filled her dream land, wondering the plains of her imagination together.

12. Death

Death was something he believed he would never have to deal with again, seeing as he was already dead. But he didn't know how wrong he could get when he was left crying in front of a bleeding, lifeless Momo, a baby cradled in his arms.

13. Friendship

Their friendship was strange. He liked hard work, she liked parties and drinking. He liked naps; she liked finding people to get drunk. He was short and grouchy; she was taller than him and peppy. All in all, it was the weirdest friendship anyone had ever seen. Rangiku and Toshiro were certainly something to see, yet they both denied vigorously that they were anything more than friends. The weirdest love anyone had ever seen would be the ice dragon and fire phoenix's. He could always bring out the best in her, such as her real intelligence and her real huggable side. She could coax his smiles and laughter with just a smile. It started out with friendship, and ended up with love.

14. Forbidden Love

Toshiro knew the consequences of his actions as he landed on the balcony. He snuck over to the window, blending in with the shadows easily, even with his white hair. He tapped on the window quietly, looking around to make sure he wasn't noticed. He smiled when the girl walked on the balcony, her white feathered wings folded behind her. He unfolded his demonic black wings, lifting her into his arms. He didn't care if it was forbidden. Why couldn't an angel and a demon fall in love? He loved her and that was that.

15. Sunset

She remembered the times when they would sit on the rooftop and watch the sunset, telling each other they would make it out alive. But when two men took him away, fighting and struggling against them, and when they threw him back into their cell hours later, bleeding and too weak to open his eyes; she wasn't so sure.

16. Sunrise

Whenever he would have a nightmare, and she would wake up, she would ask him if he wanted to go watch the sunrise on the roof. He would always say yes, helping her climb up. The peach girl would take out a blanket they had stored up on the roof for moments like these and place it on the tiles were they were sitting. He would always say he was doing this for her, and she would always agree.

17. Animals

She was surprised when she found a white wolf bleeding on the sidewalk. Being an animal lover, she took it in, treating its wounds and feeding it. But when the emerald eyed wolf turned into a teenage boy and thanked her for her hospitality and after she woke up from when she fainted and found the teen leaning over her did she realise she REALLY LOVED animals.

18. Spring

Toshiro loved spring. It was the time that peaches grew, and his peach was the most happy. But he hated winter, even if he actually was winter, because peaches died and never grew. So when she smiled even wider at the first chills of winter, his heart started to race. But when she looked up to the heavens, giggled sweetly when a snowflake landed on her nose and said,

"I love winter."

His heart leapt and he smiled his brightest smile ever, pulling her into an embrace and whispering into her ear:

"Well, I love you too."

19. Summer

She knew he couldn't tolerate the heat of summer, so she would always make sure he would come home to a cool home. And a big juicy watermelon.

20. Winter

Momo loved winter. It was the season of snow and snowmen and having snowball fights with your friends. It was also the season of her beloved Shiro, as well as the season he told her he loved her, and the season their daughter was born in. She giggled as she watched their daughter and son pelt their father with snowballs until he fell to the ground. They walked over, worried they had hurt him. They shrieked and ran when he jumped up at threw snowballs at them instead.

21. Autumn

Autumn was a mean season for both of them, as it was in between spring and after winter. But some would say it was Matsumoto's season as Toshiro would only complain about what she did, or in most cases didn't, do if it was an emergency. Matsumoto loved autumn.

22. Forgotten

Toshiro had always tried to banish the thought that Momo had forgotten him. But when her visits dwindled to none, he couldn't help but get Matsumoto to see what had happened. She had reluctantly told him that she was seeing someone else. That's when he knew. He had been forgotten.

23. Alone

She started off all alone, stealing a bruised apple now and then or foraging for scraps from the rich. She even did jobs for them, and tried to join the gangs of kids she came by, but all rejected her. Until she tried to steal from a short, white haired boy, who caught her by the wrist and took her to his home, where his grandmother took care of her. He had given her a home, and she knew now, she would never be alone.

24. Scared

He would never admit he was scared. Whenever he had a nightmare, he shrugged it off. But when the heart monitor stopped as Momo lay in bed, he had a mini heart attack. When the nurse came in and gave the monitor a couple of wacks and the peach girl woke, he hugged her tightly. She giggled and teased him about being scared. She stopped laughing when he admitted it grimly.

25. Fate

Hitsugaya didn't believe in fate. Until he met a raven haired girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. As soon as she said hi, he knew that fate was SO real.

26. Luck

Was what he had when he managed to stay conscious when he held his newborn daughter and son.

27. Skill

Was what she had to get an ice dragon to fall in love with a warm peach. One of her other skills was making him blush and smile.

28. Pain

He couldn't move as he bled his life blood, the crimson liquid pooling onto the ground beneath him as he sat on the ground limply, back resting against the wall. He thought it was impossible to be in anymore pain, but when his raven haired peach came running, tears streaking down her face and the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face; he was sure he died right then and there.

29. Injury

His injuries were nothing to him, as long as he could get back home to his loving peach and their kids.

30. Lake

She liked lakes when he froze them, picked her up in his arms and glided around, helping her skate when she decided to bring her own pair.

31. Sea

He hated the sea, as it was always unbearably hot whenever they went. But when Momo decided to take the kids to the beach and they dragged him along, when he saw his little girl's face when she stepped into the sand and how much his little boy giggled as the water lapped gently at the toddlers toes, he decided the sea wasn't such a bad thing after all.

32. Beauty

On the day Toshiro walked into the soccer team's meeting room with Momo at his side, his head was held high as he showed off his peach. The guys looked from Momo to Toshiro in awe.

"Whoa! Toshiro, is THAT your girl? Wow, dude, she's amazing!"

Toshiro smirked.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?"

33. Pretty

Momo watched enviously as the 'Queen' of the school walked by, scoffing at the peach, and stopping to flirt with Toshiro, who was walking towards to his locker. Momo's heart wrenched when he looked up and stopped. She was confused though, when he smiled, walking straight past the shocked snob as if she wasn't there, who watched him walk up to Momo and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Why didn't you stare at her? She's so pretty."

The peach girl asked, pointing to the now angry snob.

"Because, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

34. Ugly

Whenever she asked if she looked ugly, he would look up at her as if she just said she was purple, covered in spots and was shrinking. He would then stand up, go over to the stereo and play the part of the song that goes 'cause girl you're amaaazzing, just the way you aaarre." And then stop it, folds his arms and nods and kisses her, just to prove it.

35. Revenge

Toshiro chuckled when he heard Matsumoto shout, "MY SAKE!" She barrelled towards him, smacking into his chair when he jumped, landing on the floor behind her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Let's just say its revenge for when you forced me to play 'spin the bottle' and pulled Momo out just before it landed on her."

36. Scarred

They were both scarred from the childhood filled with abuse from Aizen, and as they shivered up on the roof in the pouring rain, Toshiro woozy from his recent punishment and Momo terrified from the act of abuse she had just seen, they knew, even if they were scarred, they would make it out alright, as long as they had each other.

37. Impossible

Matsumoto and Toshiro looked at each other and back to Kira in shock and disgust, before jumping away from each other.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I MEAN, COME ON! HE'S IN LOVE WITH MOMO!"

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SA-Wait, I WHAT!"

38. Evil

Everyone thought the kid of ice was evil as he walked the streets alone, his head hung low in sadness and shame. But anytime someone would whisper about the boy, Momo would get angry and defend the boy. She KNEW he wasn't evil. He just needed a friend.

39. Angel

She was his angel, everything that was pure, nice, and kind and caring in the world mashed into one being. Her smile was her halo and her friends were her wings. He always thanked the heavens that Hyronimaru sat upon that the angels sacrificed one of their own for his happiness. Thus, he vowed to protect his precious angel.

40. Devil

People called him scary, that she was fine with. But when people went so far as to call him a short, cold devil, she turned, glared and slapped them. Matsumoto smirked and exclaimed,

"Yeah! Protect the Shiro, Momo!"

She knew he wasn't a devil. Just a boy with a cold shell.

41. Sparkles

He couldn't help but turn to his wife, with his crown that was covered in sparkles and glitter that his children made for him, and ask,

"How do I look?"

42. It wasn't me

When Toshiro walked in and found his office covered in Christmas decorations, he instantly turned to Matsumoto, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. She smiled and pointed to the picture of the peach girl and him, one of his arms slung around her shoulders as she hugged him back, both of them smiling, and said,

"It wasn't me."

43. He did it

When Momo walked in, took one look at the mess they had made and looked at them, hands on her hips. Toshiro looked down at the smaller raven haired boy with the same hair style, the small boy doing the same, before they looked back at the woman and pointed to one another.

"He did it."

44. The dog ate it

When he found his paperwork was missing and Momo cradling their newly adopted puppy as it whimpered. Momo merely looked up at him and simply said,

"He got a stomach ache."

45. Run away

He was panting hard, looking over his shoulder before climbing up a tree. The young boy clung to the trunk, heart racing as he tried to calm down. What did he do? He didn't get to think about it long, as something came crashing down on him seconds later. He looked up at a girl as he lay on the thick branch, before she got up off of him and apologised, He huffed. She started talking to him. But when she asked him what he was doing in the middle of nowhere he just looked at his hands and replied,

"I...I killed someone."

She looked at him and asked if he would like to stay at her place.

46. Victim

He refused to be a victim, so he struggled against the men that were dragging him away from the terrified girl and towards the lab. When he saw her bawling, he stopped struggling.

"If you let me calm her down and take all the tests for her, I won't fight."

He tried to bargain. If it meant she wouldn't get hurt, then he would he would become the victim.

47. Jealous

She wasn't jealous. Nope. She didn't care if all those girls were surrounding her charming childhood friend. But when they attacked and all you could see his arm, which was trying to claw his way out, she charged, diving in and pulling her friend out, running away with him trailing behind her.

48. Male

"Whoa, Dad! I do NOT need the 'birds and the bees' talk!"

Toshiro's eyes widened in horror at where the conversation was going.

49. Female

"Huh? Matsumoto-san! I don't want to know that!"

The peach girl cried, blushing and waving her arms madly, trying to get the woman to shut up.

"Fine, but be careful. Taichou IS just a boy."

"NEH!"

Momo ran away, blushing furiously.

50. On top of the world

He felt like he was on top of the world when he held his little girl in his arms and she laughed, swiping at his white hair.

51. Feeling good

She was happy and healthy once more. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Aizen was GONE! She was on her way to the 10th barracks, where her new boyfriend was waiting for their first date. She was feeling GREAT!

52. Night under the stars

He had disappeared 3 months ago, without a trace. Momo had slept outside for ages, hoping he would come home. One night, while she leaned against a tree with her sleeping bag, she saw a shooting star. As it fell, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and made a wish. She wished the man she loved would come back to her. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around her from behind, sliding behind the peach girl so she was resting on the person. A head rested on her shoulder and she smiled and relaxed, leaning on the other being when it whispered,

"Did you miss me?"

53. Please go away

"Momo, Aizen is a traitor, he doesn't love you."

_I love you more than anyone else can._

"Yes he is! He wouldn't leave me!"

_I love him and he loves me! Doesn't he?_

"Then where is he?"

_Then why didn't he take you with him?_

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please get out."

_I need to think about this._

"...Fine... If you need me... just... give me a call."

_I'm always here if you need me._

54. Break Up

It always broke his heart when he saw the peach girl in a relationship, with a tall, warm, smiley guy. But when the peach girl showed up at his door, crying her eyes out, he pulled her into hug, ushering the girl inside and comforting her. He hugged her and reassured her until she fell asleep. The next day, Momo found out the guy had mysteriously 'disappeared'.

55. Sunflower

Whenever they wanted to meet in secrecy, they would always find their way to the nearby sunflower field; he was annoyed by the fact that he could hide perfectly well among the tall flowers without having to crouch down. She found it cute.

56. Lily

They were the flowers he had held in his hands when he had proposed.

57. Pretty Girl

She was the prettiest girl in his eyes, and no matter how much any other girls flirted or winked at him, he would always love her; and he always made sure she knew that, by walking past the other girls like they weren't there and kissing her on the cheek. She always loved that.

58. Handsome Man

He was the most charming boy she had ever seen, and something in those unique eyes made her trust the boy as he led her down allies and streets as they tried to lose the two adults chasing after them. But when she walked into his barracks one day to deliver some papers, she squeaked in surprise when he was a head taller, wearing the most charming smirk she had ever seen. Then she realised the charming boy turned into a handsome man she fell in love with.

59. Stars

When he looked up at the stars, the peach girl leaning on his shoulder tiredly, he felt like the abuse and torture was just a dream, that the scars marring his skin didn't exist; like he never had to hide the burn marks, cuts and bruises. But one night, as he looked at the peach girl leaning on his shoulder, he realised something; SHE was his haven, his star.

60. Hardship

She found it hard whenever she placed a hand upon his shoulder or chest and felt the fresh scars through his robes or shirt.

61. School

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted his friend, pausing to allow the smaller boy to reprimand with, "It's Hitsugaya to you!" before continuing, "Seen the new transfer student?"

"Hmn? No. Who is he?" Toshiro turned his head to scan the busy corridors; he tensed abruptly.

"You mean _she_," The orange-haired teen replied, before pointing to the sweet new student walking beside Rukia. "She's with Rukiruki – I mean, Rukia."

An eternity seemed to pass in silence, before Toshiro composed himself and hastily stammered, "W-what's her name?"

"Who, Rukia?"

"No, you moron! The girl _next _to her!"

"Momo."

"'Momo...' I like that name..."

62. Pet

No. Toshiro wasn't jealous. How could he be jealous of a stupid, fluffy kitten? So what if Momo wasn't paying any attention to him? What if she kissed the fluffy white kitten on the head ALL the time? It wasn't like he cared. Of course not. He wasn't the jealous type. Much.

63. Baby

Momo carried the newborn down the hall to the tenth division barracks, turning heads as she did so. As she entered silently, she heard Toshiro talking with Matsumoto.

"Yeah, my kid is awesome! She's already so smart; she's starting to talk already! Momo just gets prettier every time I see her... Yep, my life is awesome."

"But Taicho, how does telling me about how great YOUR life is, help me make MY life better?"

"It doesn't; I just wanted Momo to hear it."

64. Abandoned

"Wow!" Her eyes sparkled with awe as she gazed at the snowy-haired boy in front of her. "So you're a _real _thief?"

"Yeah," He nodded, chewing on piece of watermelon she had given him, before hastily adding, "Not like I'd steal from _you_, though. You're the first person to ever show kindness to me after my parents died."

A minute passed in silence, before he heard a brief muffled, strangled sob; he jerked back when he realized she was crying.

"Hey! W-why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry...It's just...that's so _sad!_" She buried her face into her hands and let the tears stream down her face and slip through her fingers onto the soil.

He rested his hand on her shoulder, blinking in surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck; he wrapped his arms around the only girl who dared to show him affection and cry for him.

65. Sailing

"It's _easy_," He reassured his wife, resting one foot on the edge of the yacht as he offered the woman his hand. "Besides, I'm the one who's sailing."

"But what we tip over?"

"I've done this before; we _won't_."

"But what if a huge wind comes and blows a hole in the sail?"

"Wait, _what_-"

"Or what if a crazy blood-thirsty serpent comes out of _nowhere _and devours us-"

"Are you _sure _you want to go sailing?"

She shot him a look that clearly asked him if he was insane, "Are you _kidding_? That would be _awesome_, let's go!" and hopped into the boat with him.

66. Sinking

"No! Noooooo!"

"IT'S SINKING!"

The two children screamed, watching with horror as the toy boat began to sink in the pool; Toshiro jumped in beside them, showering the two with a spray of water, before he grabbed, covered the small hole with a thin layer of ice, before it placing it atop the clean water's surface once more.

"Yay! Daddy's a hero!"

"Yeah, but what's he gonna do against THE HERO-EATING DINOSAUR?"

67. Drowning

Sometimes it felt like he was drowning, being pulled down into the insanity and torture of his life. But then she would come, laugh, and the darkness would instantly shrink back letting him go. She kept him sane; that was all he could ever ask for.

68. Saved

Momo had decided to come home early from her sleepover; she wanted to surprise Toshiro and her foster father, Aizen. She entered the house silently, until she heard a loud agonised scream, cut short. She ran in to the kitchen to see Aizen standing over a bleeding and semiconscious Toshiro. His usually white hair was stained crimson. The boy lifted his head, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the peach girl. She realised then that he had been taking this abuse to protect her. She had been saved; Toshiro had not.

69. Hug

The little girl took her first stumbling steps towards her father, who was on his knees, arms spread wide and wearing the biggest, proudest grin that was probably possible as the giggling dual haired girl reached her turquoise eyed father. His heart melted when she giggled, hugged him, looked up at him through her big brown and blue eyes and giggled,

"Otosan!"

70. Kiss

Their first kiss was the most memorable. The sat under their favourite sakura tree, as the firework festival was in full swing, the sky painted in different colors.

71. Light

He was woken by a small, quiet whimper from the bed beside him; he drowsily grabbed his torch from underneath his own mattress and flicked it on, meeting the fearful gaze of the girl beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I _really _wish we had a night-light." She whimpered; she blinked with surprise when he got up, climbed into her bed and wrapped an arm around her, switching his torch off.

"I'm not a night-light, but it's all I can do."

72. Dark

She was stumbling through the 10th division barracks, searching for the light switch, cursing Matsumoto for flicking the lights off and spinning her around until she had lost sense of all direction; she had no time to dwell on her reason for the action before she tripped and crashed to the floor on top of someone.

The lights flicked on again; Matsumoto was peering over the side of the doorframe, trying not to giggle.

"T-Toshiro?"

"M-Momo...!"

Both of their faces flushed red when they realized that their lips were mere centimetres apart.

73. Heaven

He glanced out of the window of his office, fixed his turquoise gaze on the tall peach tree planted outside, and sighed longingly.

_Even heaven is hell without you near... _

74. Give up

The white haired boy shouted out as the brown haired man twisted his sword that pierced said boy.

"You ready to give up yet?"

The man asked, smirking evilly.

"Never!"

The boy hissed, one of his turquoise eyes screwed closed in pain, while the other blazed with anger and determination.

"I _will_ save Momo!"

75. Blood

She had never seen so much blood, as she saw the man she loved collapse to the ground, his sword falling from his hand and sliding a few feet away. She ran over, tears streaming down his face. As she cradled his head in her lap, he smiled weakly at her.

"I'll be alright."

She tried to believe him.

76. No hope

He tried to keep positive; tried to be hopeful. But when the one you love rejects you, for a complete and utter _traitor_, its hard to even get up in the morning, let alone be happy and hopeful; she _was _his hope. But she was gone.

77. Sleeping

She couldn't help but giggle when he slept. He looked so peaceful and actually _happy_ when he slept; like he was always having a good dream. But she loved it most of all when she would wake up a little before him and he would have his arms wrapped around her body in a tight embrace, protecting her from anything and everything the night could possibly throw at them.

78. 99%

"Hey, Matsumoto."

"I WASN'T SLEEPING!"

The strawberry blonde lieutanent jerked awake at her captains call. He just rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh, then what was it then?"

The woman leaned forward slightly.

"Well, I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Go on."

"Well, what would you do if you were 99% sure that you loved someone, and you were 99% sure they loved you back?"

"I'm 99% sure you should kiss her."

"Are you sure? Wait, how'd you know who I was talking about?"

"Umm... Physic powers?"

79. Light at the end of the tunnel

Toshiro Hitsugaya was driving back towards his house, drained from work and thinking about all the work he had to do. As if the world shared his burden, the sun hid behind a cloud before he enetered a tunnel. He then remembered his boss was going to leave him a message. He pressed the buttons on his phone until his voicemail came up, putting it on speaker so he could focus on driving. He was surprised to hear his wife's voice instead of his boss'.

"Hi honey! I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant! I couldn't wait until you came home! See ya soon! Love you!"

He smiled, and as if the world felt the same, he exited the tunnel and the sun shone down on him, making his smile brighter.

80. Family

Momo had never seen her obasan so happy as Toshiro, a.k.a her fiancé, and her stood on her doorstep, the white haired man's arm around her waist as he smiled proudly at their obasan, who had her hands covering her mouth as her eyes teared up with happiness.

81. Holding my hand

He held her hand...

82. Until the end

Even as his life blood pooled beneath him. He would always be there for her. Or at least, thats what he had promised to do. He never knew he would break it.

83. Until tomorrow

She couldn't contain her excitement as she raced to the tenth barracks, opening the door and almost slamming into the strawberry blonde lieutantent.

"RANGIKU-SAN! TOSHIRO AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

The raven haired girl shrieked happily.

"I know, I know! You've been telling me for weeks!"

"I keep thinking its a dream! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

84. The sun will come up again

"It'll be okay," His daughter cooed, running a small, chubby hand through her father's snowy white hair. "I'm sure Rengiku-chan will finish her paperwork! Maybe..."

85. Insanity

"I mean, he's so _handsome _and _adorable _and _hot _and _strong _and _smart _and – Oh my God, _I love him!_" Momo cried, waving her arms wildly.

Rukia barely managed to dodge the adoring girl's hand, resulting in her open hand connecting with Ichigo's cheek.

"_Ow _– you're _insane_!"

"I think it's cute."

"You think _Chappy _is cute; you don't count, you mental midget."

_SMACK!_

"_Son of a_-"

86. Innocence

He refused to believe that she was anything _but _innocence, no matter how many hollows fell by her blade.

87. Depression

Nothing seemed to get him out of his depression. She was gone. Out of his life forever.

Because of him.

88. Got you

She ran through the forest, leaves whipping across her face as her eyes darted around the forest. She had to escape. And fast. Her eyes skimmed the forest for a place to hide, darting into a small hole in a bush. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she gasped for much needed air. Suddenly, arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her close to another body. She pouted when she realised who it was, realising that the game was over.

"Got you."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, oi, it's captain Hitsugaya!"

89. So this is death

He watched her sobbing over a boy with snowy white hair through a clear pool, wishing he was back down there with her instead of up here on top of the silvery clouds.

'_So this is death...'_

90. So this is heaven

The white haired teenager looked around from his spot on the branch of a large sturdy peach tree. The place was beautiful; a dreamland. But he sighed sadly at the sight. He looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Heaven really is hell without her."

91. So this is hell

She kneeled on the gray earth, sobbing over the lifeless body of the snowy-haired boy she loved, wishing he was back down here with her, probably reprimanding her for staying out in the rain without an umbrella.

'_So this is hell...'_

92. So this is freedom

No worries, no cares, no hollows to slay; just relaxing underneath the peach tree with his wife, watching their daughter roll around in the grass and flowers.

_Now _this _is freedom..._

93. Freedom

He hated the cage he had been banished to; it wasn't his fault they continued to probe and poke at him with their sharp needles and other various instruments of torture. He'd warned them countless of times; he had just decided now was the time to follow through with the consequences.

Either way, he wanted out.

And he'd found the girl who was willing to do just that.

94. Memories

Looking back, all of his best memories had been with her. It took a kiss to make her realize that her favourite memories had been with him, too.

95. Push

_No._

He would never stop pushing back; his determination was fuelled by the sight of her pushing with him.

No, he'd never let that god-awful _beast _into his home, and all of the evil that came with it.

"C'mon, Hitsugaya-taichou, let me in! I want to see the baby!"

"_Never!_"

96. Wanting

Naturally, whenever she wanted something, she'd go to him; she had him wrapped around her finger.

97. Money

"_Toshiro!_"

Said prodigy had barely looked up before his childhood sweetheart had smacked into him, nearly tipping him over.

"What? What happened? Where's the fire?"

"It's worse than that!"

"Matsumoto's sake party? Dear _God_-"

"No no no! They made a Chappy dress! I need it!"

"She sure loves to go shopping with you." Ichigo commented, hoping Rukia had been too distracted by her manga to have overheard Momo's excited rambling; he was horribly, _horribly _disappointed.

"No shit," The smaller boy replied grumpily. "I've got all the money in this relationship."

98. Homeless

He was lost and alone in this strange, unknown land; snow piled around him so high he could barely take a step forward.

Not that he had the energy to; he was so hungry he was tempted to eat his own hand.

He collapsed into the snow, wishing that it would just swallow him up in it's white depths and put him out of misery.

He was so tired and famished he hardly heard the soft crunch of snow under feet as someone approached, or the muffled thud as the umbrella dropped to the white floor, or the small gasp of astonishment.

He struggled to focus on the girl he would grow up with and come to love more than just a brotherly figure as she crouched down.

He barely felt her mittened hand brush the powdery snow off of his face.

"Are you okay, little boy?"

"I...I'm not little..."

"Gomen, Stranger-chan," She apoligized. "But what's wrong?"

"I'm so hungry...and...I've got no place to go..." He hated how helpless and pitiful he sounded.

"That's okay," She smiled. "Why don't you come with me? My grandma and I have some food at our home."

He was about to decline the kind offer when their eyes met.

"...Sure...Thanks..."

99. Home

"Well," He gazed at the new house fondly, keys in hand. "This is it; our new home."

"This is where our new lives start," She agreed, leaning against him. "...Without Granny..."

"Yeah...Without Granny..."

_Silence._

"...We're going to invite her over, aren't we?"

"Definitely, yes."

100. Together at Last

Their first kiss would have been a lot more magical if Matsumoto, Ichigo and Rukia hadn't been hiding in the shadows and snapped a picture of the scene.

"So romantic, Taichou! Roses and everything!"

"M-Matsumoto? The hell?"

"So kawaii! Ichigo, why can't you be that romantic?"

"Kuchiki, too?"

"'Cause I have better things to do then trying to find a complex way to make you kiss me; I do that anyway!"

"_Kurosaki!_"

"H-hey, I was dragged into this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, hope you liked it! Please R&R! See that button? PLEASE CLICK IT!**


End file.
